This invention relates to an improved fishing bobber that will provide an audible indication when a fish has engaged the hook. Typically when a fisherman (fisher person) is fishing with a simple bobber, the bobber is situated on the fishing line so as to suspend the hook and bait at a selected level between the surface of the water and the bottom of the lake or stream, desirably at the depth at which the fish are swimming. When a fish takes the bait, the fish pulls the bobber down. The fisherman thus has to watch the bobber to see when it is pulled down by the fish since the movement indicates to the fisherman that a fish has taken the bait.
As alluded to above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,857 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,760 both disclose sound bobbers. In said prior art a sound diaphragm and water seal is mounted on the side of the bobber. It has been found that the sound in such prior art construction attenuates the sound so highly that, in practical operation, these prior art sound bobbers are not effective or satisfactory, even under ideal conditions when the water is calm and there is no external noise. When there is choppy water, and/or external noise, the prior art devices are inadequate.
When fishermen use the inventive audible fishing bobber, they can attach the bobber to the line in the same position on the line as with a prior art bobber. The inventive bobber suspends the bait between the top of the water and bottom in the same manner as a simple bobber. The bobber floats on top of the water similarly to a simple bobber, but when a fish takes the bait and pulls the audible fishing bobber lower down in the water, an electrical system triggers a transducer within the bobber to emit an audible tone. The audible tone alerts the fisherman that fish has taken the bait. Accordingly, the fisherman no longer has to continually watch the bobber.
Thus invention allows the fisherman to focus his visual attention on other activities such as watching his children, chatting with his company, fishing with more than one fishing rod, and enjoying the scenery. The invention more effectively combines the sense of sound and sight in the sport of bobber; that is, it allows the fisherman to also "hear" when a fish has taken the bait.